


Les quinze raisons

by Taraxacum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, Humour, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les quinze raisons pour lesquelles Salazar ne devrait pas aimer Godric, les 15 raisons pour lesquelles Godric ne devrait pas aimer Salazar...Ou les relations complètement conflictuelles et tordues de deux des Fondateurs, et les migraines que cela occasionne aux Fondatrices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les quinze raisons

1/ Quand on aspire à laisser une trace dans l’histoire telle que Merlin lui-même s’en retournera dans sa tombe et en bouffera son linceul de rage, on a peu de temps à consacrer à la gaudriole. Et si jamais on choisit d’y consacrer une part de ses journées, on sélectionne un partenaire aussi avide de gloire que vous, un qui vous suivra sur le chemin de la gloire, pas un imbécile persuadé que l’important c’est de participer !

2/La seule chose que Godric sait sur le machiavélisme, c’est la façon dont cela s’écrit.

3/… Et encore, ça reste à voir. Il a _vraiment_ une orthographe déplorable !

 4/ Godric aime les femmes. Cela pourrait être difficile à croire, quand on pense à la façon dont il a osé me jeter sur son lit ce fameux jour, mais _il_ _aime les femmes_. Si je le vois encore loucher sur la poitrine de Helga, c’est juré, je castre cet imbécile !

 5/ C’est bien joli, la couche de notre chambre, mais je suis persuadé que d’autres recoins du château seraient tout aussi intéressant. Mais il a peur de se faire surprendre, qui se douterait que ce grand escogriffe est d’une telle pudibonderie ?

 6/ Godric boit. Trop. Et cela lui donne des idées. Quand on reçoit un arrivage de vin gobelin, je n’arrive plus à m’asseoir le lendemain. 

7/ Et il aime l’ail. J’ai beau lui dire que je déteste cette odeur, une fois sur deux il oublie de mâcher de la menthe après le repas. J’ai entendu raconter que l’autre jour un élève qui était juste devant son pupitre s’est trouvé mal.

 8/ Il est désespérant de sentimentalisme. Plus dégoulinant de niaiseries que cela, on s’appelle Helga ! J’ai l’air d’une donzelle à séduire ? Je porte des jupes, peut-être ? Quel besoin a-t-il de me laisser les meilleurs morceaux des plats et de m’offrir des cadeaux à chaque solstice ? Même si ce hanap d’argent est une merveille, qui fera sûrement crever Rowena de jalousie, mais ce n’est pas le problème.

 9/Il s’obstine à prendre son déjeuner au lit ! Et les miettes me grattent le dos…

 10/ Il veut à toutes forces qu’on admette des élèves Sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard. J’ai beau lui avoir servi vingt-cinq fois le couplet de la dégénérescence de la magie, rien à faire. Je m’en fiche, j’ai trafiqué les registres pour qu’ils ne relèvent la naissance que d’un sorcier Sang-de-bourbe sur deux. Le temps que quelqu’un s’en aperçoive, l’équilibre devrait être rétabli en faveur des Sang-pur.

 11/ _Rouge et or_  !! Franchement, il se prend pour une enluminure ?

 12/ Il a interdit les châtiments corporels sur les élèves. Pourtant, les poucettes feraient du bien à certains. Bon d’accord, pas aux plus jeunes, je ne suis pas un monstre. Mais je maintiens que leur chauffer un peu les fesses de temps à temps à coup de tapette à tapis leur mettraient du plomb dans la tête.

 13/Cet imbécile de Godric ronfle comme un sonneur ! Il est très difficile de terrifier une classe de jeunes crétins quand on a les yeux au milieu de la figure.

 14/ Il prend beaucoup trop de risques sur son balai. J’ai beau me moquer de lui, en disant qu’il cherche à compenser certaines lacunes avec cet engin, on dirait qu’il cherche à se rompre le cou !

 

**15/Tu as oublié de dire que je fouillais dans tes affaires quand je n’avais plus d’encre, et que je n’hésitais pas à lire les parchemins qui traînent. Pour le prochain solstice, je crois que c’est à Rowena et Helga à qui j’offrirais des hanaps. Le temps d’aller arranger ce registre et je veux te trouver dans la serre 3, avec une de mes tuniques rouge et or qui ressemble à une enluminure, et rien d’autre ! Et on va reparler de cette histoire de se faire chauffer les fesses à coup de tapette à tapis, mais pas forcément pour les élèves, crois-moi !!**

*****Fin.**


End file.
